


Long Way Home

by milka121



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Hitchhiking, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milka121/pseuds/milka121
Summary: The world has already burned down, once, but Lio keeps walking.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 145





	Long Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the game Death Stranding, especially the soundtrack. It just... has that feeling I tried to reflect as best as I could in this.  
> You can listen to those songs if you like while reading - [Don't Be So Serious](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IB1URcYIaOE) and [Patience](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DxTHITr2kJw) by Low Roar in particular were the ones I got on a loop while writing.

Lio considers leaving the motorcycle in a ditch when he notices someone tailing him.

Well, not tailing, exactly. It would probably be kind of hard to tail someone, when said someone is on foot pushing their bike on the side of the road, while driving a truck. And the person behind him is most certainly driving a truck.

That being said, they’re driving awfully slow. 

Lio would probably have enough time to reach for his gun if he had to. Although it was unloaded, and the last time he was able to find bullets was ages ago, but if he plays his cards well, it could suffice. Yet there is a margin of possibility that the person in the truck will not get fooled by that. But there is nowhere to run, not in this wasteland in the middle of nowhere.

So Lio decides on his next best strategy and smiles politely at the truck driver as they pass.

The truck drives by him, past him - and stops. Well, fuck.

Lio tightens his grip on the bike as the window of the truck rolls down. A head emerges from the truck. “Hello there.”

Lio stops. “Hello.” His voice comes out strained. How long has it been since he last used it? 

Lio clears his throat, and the man’s eyes follow him. 

“Do you need help?” the man asks. “It looks heavy.”

“The bike?” It wasn’t heavy, not really - he got used to it, even when it broke down. “Thanks, but I’m okay.” 

“Where are you going? I may be able to give you a ride.”

He eyes Lio closely, sizing him up and down and oh, it was going to be like this, isn’t it? Even in this situation, having a pretty face can help. And if he has to pay a handjob or two for it, well, it’s better than being stranded here with a broken bike.

Lio smiles. “I’m just going forward, mostly.”

“Forward is a good enough direction.” The man chuckles. “Do you want to take the bike with you? I have some cargo in the back, but I think it’ll fit.”

“If you can, please.”

The man turns off the engine and jumps out of the truck. He’s tall, taller than Lio is, and much more well-built. Doesn’t seem to be armed, though. 

“Oh, what about this?” The man gestures at the backpack strapped to the back of the bike. “Do you want to put it in the back, too, or…?”

“I’ll take it with me.” Lio’s not going to risk it, not after he fought so hard to get his stuff to the place it is today. And he will be damned if he has to search for another change of clothes again. 

“Damn, it’s beaten up.” The man winces when he sees the dent on the front. “What happened to it?”

Lio unstraps his backpack and, with a huff, slings it over his shoulder. “Nothing.”

The man looks at him, question in his eyes, and Lio stares back, his lips pursed. 

And to Lio’s surprise, the man looks away. “I will, uh. I will get it in the back, so feel free to get yourself comfortable at the front.”

He takes the bike from Lio’s hands and leads it to the back of the truck. Lio rolls his shoulders, sore from all that pushing he did, and opens the door to the passenger's seat. 

He flings his backpack into the space under his legs - and freezes.

The man left the keys in the ignition. 

Lio could reach out and, damn, he could just take off with all his stuff and leave the dude in the dust. The wrecked bike would be a low price to pay for the truck with a nearly full tank and whatever else it had as cargo; it would be easy, so easy.

But Lio sees the small charm attached to the keys and he freezes. 

_ Why does he have a Foundation logo? _

The walls close in, hands crawl on his skin, scrap under his ribs, pull him open,  _ no, no, not again, not now, he needs to run, to- _

The door on the side open. “Sorry for the wait. There was less room than I thought, haha.”

Lio swallows. One heartbeat, two heartbeats. Breathe, in and out, and again. “I… see.”

The man closes the door behind him, and it’s exactly the amount of time Lio needs to make himself look presentable. Once again, he remembers how to make his lungs work, and when the man turns to him again, he can even force a smile.

“So,” the man says, “I’m going to Promepolis with a delivery. That okay with you?”

Promepolis. The city of Foresight Foundation. The place where no reasonable person would ever come to without a reason.

“I was thinking about going south,” Lio says. “It’s going to get cold here soon.”

“Anyplace where you’d like to be dropped off?”

“I’ll tell you when I see one.”

The man laughs again and starts the engine. It hums under Lio’s feet, and he can feel the power in the machine. 

“I’m Galo, by the way.” The man extends the hand to Lio, even though his other one is gripping the steering wheel. Careless and thoughtless. 

Lio takes his hand. “Lio.”

Galo’s grip is delicate, as if he was afraid to squeeze too hard. As if he was afraid that Lio would break under his fingers. 

Lio pulls away first. 

“Do you often pick up random strangers off the street?” Lio asks, shifting back to his seat. There is a lot of space for his legs, even with his bag under his feet; at least he will be able to stretch later.

“Not really, no,” Galo replies. “Only those who look like they need help.”

Lio snorts. “A good samaritan, huh.” 

“Well, there aren’t that many people on the main road anyway. Not recently, at least.” Galo gives Lio a side look and smiles. “I’m glad for some company when I can have it.”

Lio shifts in his shift and suddenly it hits him just how close their seats are. And even with the speed Galo was driving, it wouldn’t be hard to imagine that he’d want Lio now, right here-

But Lio cannot sell himself too cheap. 

“So,” Lio says as casually as he can force himself to be, “you’re with the Foundation, huh?”

Galo’s eyes widen. 

Did Lio say too much? Was he too forward? Would he be able to reach inside his bag if-

“Yeah!” Galo’s expression brightens. “Their courier, anyway. But I still get some cool stuff!” 

Lio barely stops himself from sighing with relief. Not a time to completely relax just yet, but maybe the guy was really as naive as he appeared to be. 

“Oh?” Lio raises his brows. “Like what?”

“Well, there’s that one prototype I got recently, it’s called a Matoi-”

* * *

The hours pass as they talk about nothing. Galo is surprisingly easy to get along with; he seems content with just babbling about whatever thought stumbled across his mind, which is entertaining, even if not especially productive. Lio barely registers the fact that it gets darker and darker until Galo points it out.

“We drove a good distance already,” he says. “We still have a day or two since we reach the city, so we might as well rest here.”

The landscape has not changed since the last time Lio looked - still a wasteland, still plain, still barely any living thing in sight. Not the worst place to rest for the night, all things considered.

“Sure,” Lio says. “Might as well.”

Galo opens the door and jumps out - and then turns around, when Lio doesn’t follow. “Something’s wrong?”

Lio blinks. “I thought I would sleep here.”

“In a car?”

“Well, yeah.” There was enough space, and he could easily squeezee himself into a sleeping bag here. 

Galo looks at him sheepishly. “But I have a tent. Big enough for us both, I think.”

Oh. So that’s it. Well, Lio supposed it would happen earlier than later anyways. “If you say so,” Lio says, and grabs his bag.

Making a camp for a night usually required some time when Lio was all on his own, but with all that fancy Foundation technology Galo has, it turns out much quicker. The tent looks sturdy, enough to not budge even if bad weather caught them here. Galo even has a gas cooker. A luxury. Those from the Foundation have it easy, it seems.

When the water starts boiling Lio starts rummaging through his bag. He pulls some stale bread and meat jerky and nibbles on it.

Galo looks at him with a surprise. “Don’t eat before dinner’s ready.”

Now it’s Lio’s turn to be surprised. “Dinner?”

“Well, what do you think I’m doing?” Galo tilts his head like a child, as if what he was saying was the most obvious thing. “We haven’t eaten all day.”

“Yeah, but-” Lio stares as Galo pulls some containers from one of his bags. “I didn’t think you would cook for us both.”

“Why wouldn’t I? It’s good manners.”

“Are you  _ sure _ ?” It doesn’t feel right, somehow; food is scarce, everyone knows that, and yet this man decides to share without any thought given? “That’s a bit…”

“Oh, don’t worry about it!” Galo beams. “I want to share this with you.”

Lio considers arguing back - probably with something about Galo being  _ irresponsible  _ and  _ childish  _ and  _ how did you even survive with that attitude _ , but before he can open his mouth, Galo is already pouring a portion of something into a bowl and pushing it into Lio’s hands. 

Lio sniffs it, and a strong smell almost overwhelmes him. He looks at Galo with a question in his eyes, and when Galo nods enthusiastically, Lio takes a sip.

“It tastes like shit,” Lio says. 

Galo pouts. “Hey!” He looks hurt, so truly hurt that Lio almost starts feeling bad about i.

But then, Galo takes a gulp from his own bowl and winces. “Ugh, it really does.” 

And Lio can’t stop the laugh from bursting from his mouth. 

Because it’s so surreal. Because if it was just some canned soup, Galo wouldn’t be able to fuck it up that badly. Because Galo starts laughing, too, despite everything, and it feels warm.

They sip their rations as the world gets colder around them. Lio finishes first, and Galo is quick to offer to clean up. 

“You probably want to get changed, right?” Galo says. “It’s probably cold in those pants with all those holes.”

“They’re not  _ holes _ ,” Lio murmurs. “They were made that way. It’s fashion.”

“Well, the fashion looks cold.” Galo shrugs. “Besides, the tent has heating. And...” Galo’s hand flies through his hair, and suddenly he looks to the side. “Tell me when you’re done changing, alright?”

Oh? That sounds like an invitation. Or rather, a suggestion - and Lio is not that much against it. 

So he smiles and nods, and gets into the tent.

It really is just barely enough to squeeze two people together. With Lio’s bag in the corner, the place seems even smaller, but Lio has too much experience not to bring it with him wherever he goes. He probably doesn’t need to use his mat - the floor seems padded enough to not make it hurt.

Lio takes off his clothes and puts it into the bag. Ugh, it seemed like he doesn’t have anything that could be used as a makeshift lube, but Galo seems nice enough to not try to put his dick where it doesn’t belong. But just to be sure, Lio spits on his hand and puts a finger inside himself. 

In an ideal situation he’d be able to clean himself up properly, maybe take a shower or something, but Galo did not propose that, and Lio doesn’t feel like pushing his luck. 

He puts a second finger in and winces. The spit is not even remotely enough to make it pleasant, and he definitely won’t be able to get hard like this. So he lets his other hand to ghost over his member and tries to stretch himself as thoroughly as he can in those circumstances.

It slowly starts to feel good when Lio hears a tap at the entrance of the tent. “Lio? Are you finished?”

“Yeah,” Lio replies, and slowly spreads his legs when he hears Galo unzip the entrance. 

Galo steps in - and freezes. Lio makes a point of raising his hips and grinding it against his fingers, and he sees Galo’s eyes flicker down at the sight.

“Come on in, Galo,” Lio murmurs, fucking himself slowly on his fingers.

“Oh. Um. I- alright.” Galo licks his lips and turns around to zip the tent up. Even the tips of his ears turn red, Lio notices. 

Lio gasps and Galo all but jumps in place. “Galo,” Lio says, honey dripping from his words.

Galo turns around, his eyes darting from side to side - and he steps over Lio to lay in the corner, back to Lio, as far as he can possibly be in this tiny space, squeezing to the side to not touch him.

Lio blinks. 

Oh. Maybe Galo is playing hard to get? Maybe it’s his idea of foreplay, or maybe he’s just shy? Does he need some more incentive? 

Lio pulls his fingers out and whines loudly. “Galo,” he croons, “I’m cold.”

Galo makes a sound like he’s choking. “Well," he says, "maybe you should put some clothes on, then?”

Lio props himself on his elbows. He’d shoot Galo a hard stare if he could, but it just wasn’t the same when all he could see was Galo’s back. “You’re making this awfully hard, you know?”

Galo makes an indescribable sound. 

Lio rolls to the side and presses his body against Galo’s. It doesn’t escape him how Galo all but jumps at the touch. 

“Hey,” Lio says. No response. 

“Hey, listen to me,” he tries again. And again, Galo just lays there like a sack of potatoes.

Lio growls and sharply tugs Galo’s shoulder; Galo yelps, offers a minimum amount of resistance - not enough, though, why does he still act as if Lio could break? - and he’s scrambling on top of Lio in seconds. 

He tries to move away, but Lio hooks his legs on Galo’s hips and keeps him in place. 

“Do you want to fuck or not?”

Galo seems to try very hard not to look at nothing but Lio’s face. “W-what?”

“Fuck,” Lio repeats, and even he can’t tell if he’s swearing or stating a fact. “You were nice to me. You even fed me. And I can see how you look at me, you know.” Lio smirks when Galo’s face becomes even redder. “I know I should pay you back… So feel free to take what you want.” 

Galo is shivering, his breath ragged and Lio can see the beginning of an erection straining his pants. He wants it, so much his whole body is shivering - so why doesn’t he  _ do _ anything?

Galo licks his lips. “What happened to your back?”

Oh fuck, he forgot, he was too fucking annoyed and he forgot not to move from his back-

Lio fakes a smile. "Oh, that? Don't worry about it; I won't make you look at it if you don't want to."

“You’re bleeding.”

Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ . “Ah, it opened up? I’m sorry, I will clean it up later.” Lio’s hand ghosts over Galo’s chest, but he doesn’t flinch this time. 

Galo’s eyes are wide, glued to Lio’s chest - and to the smear of blood under him, wetting Lio’s back. “We need to-”

“I told you, don’t need to worry about-”

“You said you wanted to pay me back, right?” Galo’s eyes meet Lio’s, and this time there’s no trace of that cheerfulness from before, not even a sign that they were clouded by excitement a second before. “So let me do this. Please.”

He doesn’t wait for Lio to respond. Galo yanks him up, firmly but carefully, and moves behind Lio.

Galo gasps when he sees Lio’s back clearly. “What- what happened?”

Lio shifts in place. It’s uncomfortable - he’s used to being stared at with contempt, with superiority or lust, but this, whatever it is, he can’t understand, and it makes him feel even more naked than before. 

The last time he felt something like this… must have been with Meis and Gueira, hadn't it?

Lio’s hand claws at the floor. “It doesn’t matter, does it?”

Galo doesn’t reply. Instead, Lio feels a jab of a damp cotton on his skin and he winces when the edge of a wound starts burning again.

“You have so many scars,” Galo says softly, soothingly. “Who did this to you?” 

“I doubt you’d want to know.”

“Why?”

Lio snickers. “Why, you ask…” A cloth makes small circles on his skin and he shivers, not quite knowing why, but Galo stops nonetheless.

“Oh, sorry,” he says, “here.” Lio feels softness and warmth as Galo pulls a blanket from somewhere and wraps it around Lio’s front. “Sorry, I need some more time to finish with dressing.”

Lio huffs. “Why are you apologizing?” He pulls his legs to his chest. “It’s not like-” 

He stops, suddenly.  _ Like it’s your fault? Like you need to do this?  _ He can’t decide what he wants to say; none of the options seem like the correct one, like it expresses what he wants to say. Because Galo makes him unable to think, to comprehend, because by all means Galo should not act the way he does, and yet…

And yet, the words slip out of his throat, dribbling little by little. 

“...There was an ambush.” Galo’s hand stops just for a fragment of a second, but it resumes just as quickly. And Lio appreciates it. “I… I was with my friends. I was careless, didn’t see them coming. Wrecked my bike, landed badly and couldn’t move. So they… they told me to run and hide.” He takes a deep breath, and he can still see them before his eyes, the panic as they shook him, as they screamed at him to  _ go, they can handle this, the bike can still go, get on, we’ll catch you later- _

“I got away, but they didn’t come. Not the day after, not two days later. And I don’t know-” His voice gives out, finally, and he can’t, he just can’t anymore.

But the words keep coming, a vomit building up in the back of his throat. “I- they saved me before, from the Foundation, and I-”

“The Foundation?” Galo’s voice cuts in, and Lio is almost glad that he got stopped. The moment breaks, the compulsion gone, and he can bite his tongue and pretend not to care enough to elaborate.

“I told you I doubt you want to know,” Lio says. 

“No, it’s not that, it’s just-”

“It really doesn’t matter. Most of what they did was long ago, and I suppose they needed to blame the World Blaze on  _ something _ , and this time, it just happened to be us.” Lio smiles at nothing, and he’s so glad that he cannot see Galo’s expression. What face could he be making? Was he shocked? Betrayed? Disappointed that he ever met Lio, that he let his perfect worldview shatter?

Lio doesn’t want to turn away to check. So he doesn’t.

He moves away, away from the warmth of Galo’s hands. 

And he feel them grab at his shoulders, pulling ever so slightly - and he is turned around, forced to face Galo.

And Galo just looks sad.

“I have scars, too,” Galo says. He rolls up one of his sleeves, and there they are; the irregular smears of a burn that never healed well, the flames that wanted to harm.

Lio looks at them - and he chuckles. “Are you trying to make me feel better?”

“Maybe.” Galo smiles back, weakly but genuine. 

And the warmth is back, somehow, after all this time. Not yet a flame, but a spark - and even that is enough, more than enough.

“You are so weird,” Lio says, and lets himself burn.

* * *

The hum of the engine goes almost completely unnoticed now, Lio realises. He probably got used to it, little by little, and now it doesn’t bother it as much anymore. 

It’s still cold outside when they get back into the truck. Galo insisted Lio drinks coffee with him, but the bitter taste is hard to swallow, so Lio mostly just holds the warm cup between his hands and relishes in the feeling.

Lio wraps himself in a blanket and watches as nothing changes outside the window. His back doesn’t hurt, now - probably a courtesy of Galo cleaning it again as soon as they awoke and putting on a new set of bandages. Just to be safe, he said.

Lio wonders if Galo will express the same concern when they finally have to go their different ways. 

But for now, it’s enough just to accept this reality, this kindness. For now.

They keep driving for some time when Lio spots a point on the horizon.

“It’s close to the road, right?” Lio asks. There is no need to point - the thing sticks out like a sore thumb in all the nothingness.

Galo nods. “Seems like it. Want to check it out?”

“If it’s not too much trouble for you to stop.” Lio keeps his eyes peeled to the building - it has to be a building, with how big it seems. It doesn’t hurt to be cautious, not even in the nearly indestructible Foundation truck. 

Lio would know. He was proud to tell he was able to blow up a few. 

The building draws near and soon Lio can tell what it is.

“Do you think there might be something inside?” Galo asks. 

Lio shrugs. “It won’t hurt to check. Gas stations can have some gasoline, at least.”

“Well, duh.” Galo rolls his eyes as he pulls over next to the building. “That’s what they were for, right?”

“If it hasn’t all been taken already. Or burned.”

“Now you’re just being a downer. Come on.” Galo jumps out of the truck and looks over his shoulder.

Lio grabs his backpack and follows. 

The building is ruined, as everything is. The windows are smashed, the glass doors has long since stopped working, but maybe inside could still hold something valuable. Or at least useful.

Galo fumbles with one of the fuel dispensers. “Seems like someone has beaten us to this.”

Lio clicks his tongue. “Well, damn.”

“It’s not that bad,” Galo says, sending him a reassuring smile. “There are other things we can find, right?”

“It’s not like you need any of it anyway.”

“But you do, right? So I will help you.”

Lio just shakes his head in response. “Come on, then,” he says, stepping into the ruin.

Most of the shelves are toppled, and the place looks raided, void of anything that was easy to grab and run. But that doesn’t discourage Lio; people had always been good at hiding precious things away, and maybe this place could hold something useful after all. 

He checks under the rubble for anything left, and slowly a door on the side of the room catches his eye. He pulls a handle, but it doesn’t budge.

Hmm. It doesn’t look like it was connected to the outside. No windows, no other way to enter, and locked.

Lio smirks. “Bingo.”

“Bingo?” Galo asks, tilting his head in that childish manner of his. He seems to have found something, if the box he’s holding is any indication, but Lio doesn’t need to ask.

“Could you help me with this?” Lio gestures to the door. “I can’t get in.”

“Hmm.” Lio steps aside for Galo to take a closer look. “It looks weak enough.”

Lio opens his mouth to ask if he needs to go to the truck to grab something - and Galo kicks the door.

The sound of  _ WHAM _ makes Lio jump. “What are you-”

The doors hang open, and  _ fuck _ , Galo’s innocent smile is doing nothing to calm Lio’s beating heart. “No need to thank me.”

“You-” Lio takes a deep breath. “You’re  _ insufferable. _ ”

Galo grins. 

And somehow, Lio can’t actually get mad at that. So he just shakes his head, sighs and steps through what’s left of the door.

It’s dark, and Lio starts to consider searching for a flashlight when the smell hits him.

Ash. It sticks to his lungs, weights in his mouth, clogs up his nose - and Lio stops. 

He sees the bones on the floor and bows his head, shortly, before he resumes walking.

Behind him, Galo halts sharply. “What-”

“Don’t think about it,” Lio cuts him off. 

It’s better if Galo stays unaware. He can’t become a target that way.

But Galo presses on. “Lio, are those- Are those human bones?”

Lio kneels and checks the shelves. Bingo; there are still some things left, even if the fire from a long time ago has stained it. The toolbox in the corner seems mostly intact, and when Lio tries to open it, it clicks and unlocks with ease. 

“Lio-”

There doesn’t seem to be much more hidden here. The food has spoiled years ago, and all the chemicals on the shelves, while useful, would probably not be the best to carry around. The toolbox is enough - maybe he could use it to attempt to fix his bike, or-

“Lio!” Galo grabs Lio’s arm and this time Lio can feel the force behind it. 

Galo’s eyes are wide, full of concern and - it that fear? 

Oh. Lio can’t even remember the last time he felt fear when confronted with the husks of what was. But it is new to Galo, probably. That blessed fool.

“People tried to escape fire on their own, you know,” Lio says, staring into Galo’s scared eyes. “And if they didn’t… Well. The Foundation doesn’t like free people. I wouldn’t be surprised if they managed to hunt some more of us down.”

Galo’s fingers still dig into Lio’s shoulder, and Lio winces. Galo blinks. 

“Oh! I’m so sorry!” He withdraws his hands immediately.

The fear from before doesn’t leave him, not completely, but it’s enough for now.

“Let’s go,” Lio says.

He doesn’t look back, but he does notice that there are two sets of bones in the ash, and tries not to think what that could mean.

* * *

Lio spends the time when they stop again at tinkering with his bicycle. It probably will never look the same, not even close, but it seems to be functioning, and Lio can work with that.

Galo watches him from the corner of his eye and says nothing, which is somehow more annoying than when he’s rambling. Lio is already used to the rambling. 

He kicks the ignition and the engine coughs, wheezes, and finally starts up. 

“Finally,” Lio says to no one in particular and pets the metal like he would a cat. The engine purrs, like always, and it’s all Lio could ask for.

Galo is still watching him, wordlessly. Lio is about to ask if there’s something on his face when it clicks. Oh. Galo knows he’s leaving before they reach the city. But they talked about that before, haven’t they? So it shouldn’t be surprising.

And yet, Lio can still feel Galo’s stare on his back as he puts the tools back in the box and shoves it into his backpack. 

Galo doesn’t say anything when they eat dinner. He doesn’t speak when they prepare for the night. He doesn’t utter a word when they lay in the tent, waiting for sleep to come.

Galo starts speaking only when Lio accepts that he won’t.

“Hey, Lio. You awake?”

Lio groans. “Now? Yes, thanks to you.”

“Oh.” Galo sounds apologetic. “I can. Um. Shut up.”

“You already woke me up.” Lio rolls to his side to face Galo, but there is too little light to clearly see his expression. A shame. “Might as well finish what you started.”

“I was - well, I am- I mean, I was thinking,” Galo mumbles, and Lio can feel how he shifts, too. Lio can almost feel his breath on his face. “About everything.”

“That’s a lot to think about.”

“Just let me finish, alright?” A slight annoyance rings in Galo’s voice, but it’s more playful than threatening. “I just- Ugh.”

“You don’t have to say it if you don’t want to, you know.”

“No, I need to.” Galo takes a deep breath, and oh, he really is close, isn’t he? “Lio, I… I don’t understand that well, but… Is it okay if I stay with you?”

Lio blinks. “What?”

“Well, I know that’s sudden and all, but when I think that you will be alone out there,” Galo speaks and the words brush Lio’s face, “and I don’t really understand it all, but if Foundation hurt you, then I don’t think I can-”

“Do you realise what you’re saying right now?” His voice doesn’t sound like his own; it’s too high-pitched, too emotional. “You can’t just throw your own life away, you have a chance to live-”

“But  _ you _ don’t!” And Galo’s hands are on him, as delicate as they were before, even though they are big and rough and could easily crush Lio, if Galo had any ill intent. “And it’s not fair.” His palm settles on Lio’s cheek. “I’m not leaving you alone.”

Lio’s breath hitches and he doesn’t understand why, or how, or when - but there is a warmth and hot skin and lips colliding with his own, and he can’t think, so he presses in, his own hands seeking Galo, seeking the softness and comfort as he moans into the kiss when Galo slips his tongue in.

And Galo pulls back, that bastard. 

“I- Uh, I should have asked if you are comfortable with-”

Lio pulls him back into a kiss. 

He can’t think, neither of them can, but Lio’s heart is racing and Galo laughs against his skin, and they have tomorrow to figure it out.

And after tomorrow, they have forever, until the world turns to ash.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment if you did or scream at me at my [tumblr](https://mirons-jrpg-hell.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
